


T'Challa's Baby Sister

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: Black Panther (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: Being the King of Wakanda is already hard enough already. Trying to keep everything together there and being the king his father always wanted him to be. One day when coming back from a mission fighting alongside the Avengers, Black Panther decided to go back to Wakanda and sees how his sister Shuri is managing things on her own. Only to find she is a baby and no one can explain what happened. It is up to T'Challa to help baby Shuri and he may need help taking care of her.
Relationships: Ramonda/T'Chaka (Marvel), Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	T'Challa's Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic I thought up when watching Marvel's Avengers Assemble. I always wondered what T'Challa's reaction would be.

_T'Challa's POV:_

Fighting alongside the Avengers is always difficult. Not a simple job especially when you're a king of a nation and you are raised to be that way. King T'Chaka and his queen Ramonda always taught T'Challa and his younger sister Shuri and adopted brother Hunter how to keep calm in the face of crisis in Wakanda and other parts of the world. Yes the former king and queen did their part and taught everything they knew to their children so they could be the next Black Panther and future king or Queen of Wakanda. 

Finally after fighting some villains in New York in the United States, he decided he needed to be back home and take care of business and keep politics and everything out of Shuri's hands. Yes, Shuri is the princess of Wakanda and she could manage some royal duties on her own. But most of them needed the king's approval and the young princess can't approve of them without her brother. She would fuss and tell him if he would give her permission she would approve or make most of his decisions on her own. But every time he was away from Wakanda and he would tell her the same thing.

" _Brother, the council is restless! Could you please give me permission to take care of these matters? I'm sure I can do it on my own." T'Challa was weary of his battles with the Avengers and he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Shuri, You cannot deal with the politics of Wakanda alone. Let me handle them," shuri then crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well, the council thinks you should step down as king and let me take over as queen." T'Challa then stopped rubbing his forehead and looked up at the hologram of his sister. "Oh, do they now? Well my answer is no and that's final." Shuri looked shocked and tried to plead again. "T'Challa please let me handle the council..." T'Challa was fed up and punched the nearby wall of the jet in anger. "My answer is final!" Shuri then scowled then ended the hologram. He felt bad at yelling at his sister like that but he was meant to run Wakanda. Not his baby sister._

Finally T'Challa was at the border of Wakanda and was flying his jet to the royal palace. By the time he reached the palace and was exiting the jet he could feel something is wrong. like deep tension. T'Challa raced to the top of the palace and burst through the door. A few Dora Milaje were in the room and they looked very worried about something. "What has happened?" One of warrior women stepped up. She looked visibly shaken but was trying to keep her composure. "It's a little difficult to explain Your Majesty, but I think you need to see it for yourself." She turned around and motioned one of the other warriors to step up. Another woman was walking briskly while in her arms, she was carrying a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. "What is that?" The woman then gently turned the bundle to face him. "This is Shuri. But we don't know what happened to her." Shuri was fast asleep and was taking steady breaths as she slept, "Let me see her please." The woman then gently placed the sleeping princess in T'Challa's arms and soon as she was moved Shuri made a small noise and tried to shift in the swaddled blankets As she shifted she went back to sleep.

"What are we going to do with Shuri?" 


End file.
